Because You're My ! Yozora's Side
by Fear Cubics
Summary: Yozora is really bored to just together with Yukimura in club's room. Where's the others? And Yozora also get an e-mail from Kodaka. What's wrong with him? Point of view of this story at this time is Yozora.


**~Yozora's side~ Because, You are my …!**

**Original Story by Hirasaka Yomi**

**Fanfic by Fear**

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Before that, I'm sorry. My Engrish language is still poor. And I've just watched BokuTomo till eps 3 for now. So, don't expect me more if Yozora and Yukimura's character are very different with anime/ novel (?) ahaha. Well this is just fanfic anyways…

Hope you enjoy reading this ^ ^

"Pretty quiet today."

Bored, boring day.

Rinjinbu - The Neighbor's club was very quiet today. Not like usual.

In this room there are only Yozora and Yukimura. Where are the others?

"Hey, Yuki. Why there's only you come today? Don't you know where are the others? " asked Yozora.

"Hum ... I don't know, Yozora-san."

...

...

... ... ... ...

_This__atmosphere__is__really__bad!__Together__with__Yukimura__in__this__room__is__quite__spacious__feel__tight!__I__just__wanted__to__get__out!_

_But__if__I'm__out,__Yukimura__will__be__alone.__And__that__means__I'm__not__responsible__as__chairman__of__this__club__when__I__escape__from__my__members,__although__only__one__person!_ - Think Yozora.

Yozora is confused. She is thinking about the topic conversation about interesting to discuss now.

Err ...

Yozora's mind becomes clogged.

"Haaah ..." Yozora sighed.

"... Yozora-san ..."

"Hm?"

"Why not try contacting them via e-mail?" Yuki give advice. His hands were not separated from the broom he was holding.

"Oh - I almost forgot it ..." Yozora feel stupid because she doesn't remember any thing like that.

Yozora took the phone from her skirt pocket. And start typing something on her handphone. And when she want to send the e-mails, all of a sudden Yozora is being silent. Her face become very serious and make Yukimura surprised to see it.

_Niku.__Kodaka_.

In Yozora's contact list, only those two students whom e-mail address known to the Yozora. The remaining parents and her relative's email. She doesn't have Rika's email, because she hasn't had time to ask_.__Maria__and__Kobato__...__I__don't__need__emails__from__children._ - Think Yozora. Sigh ...

Sent to: Niku and Kodaka.

Shortly after Yozora sending email, a new reply email appeared.

_From:__Niku_

_Yozoraaaa__~!__Help__me__~!__ So__many__fans__who__were__around__me.__Today__sucks__because__I__can__'__t__go__to__club__now.  
>PS:<em>_I'm__kidding__about__the__"bad__day".__I__get__a__lot__of__chocolates,__and__I__will__never__share__it__with__you.__Hohohoho__~  
><em>  
><em>What<em>_the__hell.__ That__'__s__Niku__for__ya.__I__also__don__'__t__want__chocolate__from__the__fat__breast__creature__like__you_.

Yozora did not reply to Sena's email, because she thought it would just waste her time. Importantly, she already know the situation of its members now. Well now, just waiting for Kodaka's reply.

...

... ..

... ... ..

It's been an hour Yozora is waiting Kodaka's email. But he still don't reply as well. Is there something going on with Kodaka? What should I do? Silent waiting for replies .. or calling him?

"Yozora-san, you seemed agitated. Are you doing okay, Yozora-san? " asked Yukimura who realizes that Yozora is being anxious. His hands were still not separated from the broom he was holding.

"Ah ... It's okay. Nothing to worry about. "

"And what about Sena-san and Aniki?"

Aniki? This guy is so aggressive to calling Kodaka as his "Aniki" - muttered Yozora.

"Well ... Sena - er, I mean the Niku. She can't go to club today because she surrounded by the cows. And Kodaka ... I don't know. My email has not been replied by him." Explained Yozora.

"... I hope nothing will happen to Aniki."

"If it's Kodaka, it looks like nothing will happen. He is wild and scary. Maybe he could never die, because even destiny scared to him." Yozora's sadistic side began to emerge. Yukimura was really anxious to hear her words.

BORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG.

Alone with Yukimura makes Yozora feel very bored. When compared with Niku and Kodaka, they are much more comfortable to talk to - no, Yozora always sadistic to them.

Yozora really don't think that cursed day like this would come to her.

Yozora really depressed because no one can be invited to 'play' with her.

Yozora's handphone suddenly trembles. And thus, Yozora's face became a little brighter because at least there is someone who helps Yozora out of this silence.

Apparently the e-mail is from Sena.

_From:__Niku_

_Heey!__Why__have__not__you__reply__back?__Seriously__I'm__bored__here.__But__I__can__not__get__out__of__them!__it__'__s__too__much__to__fight__my__fans!_

__Yozora feels amused to read Sena's email.

Yozora was really a sadist. She still didn't care about e-mails from Sena. She put her handphone in her pocket. For her, torturing people undirectly does not make she satisfied. Better to Yozora to tease Sena directly and it feels more cruel. It was a bliss to Yozora could see the expression of the Sena is being bullied.

"... Yozora-san, you just smiled. Is there anything good happen?"

Yukimura's voice make Yozora startled. Yozora trying to stabilize her expression.

"Ah, no. Just e-mail from Niku. It is full of despair that makes me happy, that's all."

"... It seems you've become good friends with her." Yukimura replied with a smile. Although Yukimura smiled, _his__face__remained__flat__huh_- think Yozora.

"Friends? You are wrong. More precisely Niku is my slave. " Yozora Replied it with pride.

"Eh? You mean ... sex slave?" said Yukimura with hesitation. His hand is still holding the broom and looks shaky.

"Ho-Hoi! You sound too much. You are always be a victim for Rica's experimental anyway, Don't try too close to her. Pity you. " said Yozora with sadistic expressions. She had not realized that she can chatting freely with Yukimura, a member of Neighbors club that's rather difficult to talk to, for Yozora.

"... Thank God ... I thought Yozora-san was the type of people who are interested in things like that." Yukimura replied with relief. He wiped his cold sweat slowly.

"No way! I am a sadist who goes on the right path! I'm not interested in dirty things like that! "Yozora said evasively. Mikazuki Yozora - actually was a plain girl who is not familiar with the 'adult' things.

Unconsciously, they chat for 15 minutes. Yukimura turns out to be people are not too boring huh - Yozora muttered.

Drrrt ... Drrrt ... .. Yozora's handphone trembles again.

Yozora open the email and see that e-mail sender's name listed in the phone's screen is ...

Kodaka.

Yozora enthusiastically read the e-mail.

_From:__Kodaka._

_Sorry, I'm late reply your e-mail. I just woke up from sleep._

_I had a fever, so I can not join the club activities for today. Wish me to get well soon._

Eh? Kodaka caught a fever? Why am I not aware of it? - Asked Yozora in her heart.

Stupid! Even though I'm the same class with him! Why I didn't realized it?

Yozora regret her mistake. Now, what should I do? - Yozora thinking hard.

"What's the matter, Yozora-san?" asked Yukimura.

"Look, Yuki," said Yozora start talking.

"Today, the activities of the club just to be finished here. Because it's from the beginning we did not do anything, right? I'm in hurry, there is something I have to do now. See you tomorrow. " said Yozora.

"Ah, wait, Yozora-san -"

Blam. The door had closed. Yukimura is left in a state of confused of what just happened, and then continuing the work to clean the room the club again.

... ..

... ... ...

... ... ... ..

Kodaka… Kodaka ... ... 

Why did I become like this huh? Previously if there is a sick classmate, I have never come to pay a visit. But, if it's Kodaka ... I'm so worried about his current situation. Hey ... He's just a fever! Why I worried him so much?

Now, Yozora had out from the school environment. She ran on. When she reaches her limit, Yozora aware of something.

where is Kodaka's house?

Fool you, Yozora! - Said Yozora bully herself.

... ..

Yozora looks straightly at her handphone.

Must I call Kodaka?

Without another thought, Yozora looking directly at Kodaka name in her contacts list, then she calling him.

- - - - -

"Yozora ...?"

"Tell me where your home address right now," shouted Yozora.

"... For what? " Said Kodaka in a tone of surprise.

"I'll visit you right now, tell me your home address now, quick!" Said Yozora.

"... .. Eeeeeehhhhhhh?"

To be Continued.

Yay, I made this chapter from Yozora's point of view.

I plan to make the story which is all of the characters will be the point of view of this story~

So for the next chapter, who will be the main heroine?

And uh, about Yukimura, I prefer to called he as "him" right now. Because the setting of this fanfic happened before Yuki be discovered as a…. *spoiler*… ?

I hope you are looking forward to read the next chapter! ^ ^ Thanks!


End file.
